


Scars to our Future Hearts

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: Songfic
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Scars to our Future Hearts

In the dark, there's a light that's calling everyone out  
If you could see beyond the walls that you have built  
I know it's hard to escape the past and start it again  
Those memories of all the future hearts you killed

Lance smiled at his team-wide and fake, spurting out some random jokes that gained him a couple of glares and a snort. He slipped away to his room a drop of blood escaping from the bandages hidden under his sleeves. After comforting Keith making sure he knew none of them would leave him the impotent ones wouldn’t leave him. He sighed knowing that if he died he risked breaking the team's hearts after all your worth more dead than alive.

I don't wanna be the one that's left behind  
Don't blame me, don't hate me  
I don't wanna be the one that's left behind

As he took the knife to his thigh sighing in relief as control seeped back into his hands he realized something. I don’t wanna die, I don’t want them to hate me.

I won't fade away  
Be forgotten or just cast away  
This life is mine to live  
I won't fade away  
I am lost inside this endless haze of life  
But this life is mine to live  
He stood up determined he wouldn’t let them cast him away like trash he would be better, stronger, quicker, less Lance-like. He was a little upset at that thought, after all, he was messed up but it was still his life.


End file.
